Catégorie:There's Something in the Sea
thumb| Il y a quelque chose dans la mer. Un site viral anglais nommé "[http://www.somethinginthesea.com/ There's Something in the Sea]" a été ouvert le 4 mars 2009, et fournissant un nombre important d'indices et d'informations à propos de BioShock 2, la suite de BioShock. Ce site détaille l'investigation de Mark Meltzer, un père de famille dont la fille à été kidnappée par la Grande Soeur. Aidez-vous de cette page pour compléter cette section. Merci ! __TOC__ Première phase Jour 1 Un enlèvement d'une petite fille à Liscannor, dans le comté de Clare en Irlande, est rapporté dans le journal local en date du 20 février 1967. Le ravisseur possède "une vitesse incroyable", "émet une sorte de lumière rouge" et "porte un casque de mineur." La description d'un étrange "jouet" qui se trouve sur la plage est également incluse. La description correspond à celle de la "poupée de Protecteur" que l'on a pu voir dans le trailer. Jour 2 Les journaux parlent de Jeremiah Lynch, qui a pris des photos de mystérieuses empreintes de pas sur la plage de Lehinch le 17 Février 1967. Lynch soutient que «cette créature provient d'une civilisation complètement différente de la notre». Il est considéré comme un excentrique et a également indiqué aux autorités avoir vu des «lumières rougeâtres mystérieuses» sous la surface de la Liscannor Bay. Une photographie des empreintes de pas est jointe à l'aide d'un ruban, avec une note manuscrite. Une chaussure d'homme moyen est placé à coté de l'empreinte pour une comparaison. Une lettre de Jeremiah Lynch, adressée à une personne inconnue est présente, datée du 9 Mars 1967. Jour 3 Le 15 mars 1967, un navire en partance pour New York a mentionné l'observation d'une flaque de lumière rouge dans le port de Felixstowe dans le comté du Suffolk en Angleterre. Cet événement a été rapidement signalé par radio comme un SOS général. La Garde Nationale a rapidement conclu à un canular (hoax en anglais) à cause de l'absence de débris et aucun navire disparu. Le sonar n'a détecté aucun véhicule submersible dans la zone, ce qui a contribué à la thèse du canular. A 2:30 du matin, une petite fille, Elizabeth Sarsfield fut kidnappé par une personne inconnue. La coupure de journal présente à proximité indique «quelle chose que ce soit … elle emporte nos enfants ( ce mot est barré et remplacé par «filles»). Le kidnappeur semble avoir utilisé des outils permettant de couper le verre, Le 22 mars 1967, Ulrike Moeller fut kidnappé à Saint-Cloud, en France. Les autorités françaises travaillent en collaboration avec les autorités allemandes pour découvrir le ravisseur. L'enquêteur, Mark Meltzer, en déduit que tout est lié et remarque que toutes les petites filles sont physiquement identiques les unes aux autres avec la présence du mot «pourquoi ?» dans la marge de la coupure de journal. Jour 4 4/4/1967: Une fillette de six ans, Chantal Dumas, fut enlevé dans son orphelinat dans la région des Flandres, en France. Le kidnappeur est décrit comme étant «un monstre famélique avec un unique œil ardent». Il est sorti avec l'enfant à travers la fenêtre du troisième étage». Mark en conclut que toutes les filles sont d'un âge équivalent. 11/4/1967 : Un article sur l'enlèvement de Camille Dumas, 6 ans, à la Rochelle, France. Elle dormait lorsque sa nourrice alla fumer dehors et revint en trouvant le lit vide. L'enquêteur a épinglé une note indiquant : «Camille Dumas a disparu pendant la nuit où des lumières rouges ont été aperçues au port de La Rochelle» 11/4/1967: Un journal parle de mystérieuses lumières rouges dans le port. Un couple de jeunes mariés a alerté les autorités, qui les ont accusés d'être ivres et d'avoir été influencés par la presse à sensation française et belge. Meltzer note que la fillette portait une chemise rose au moment du rapt. Jour 5 Une ficelle rouge apparaît sur la carte au dessus du bureau de Meltzer, semblable à celle présente sur le mur d'Andrew Ryan, où il est inscrit «Would you kindly ?» ( je vous prie ). 23/5/1967: Des «lumières de fantômes» sont repérés au large de Cadix, allant plus vite qu'un hors-bord sur le rivage. Petit billet froissé : «personne ne remarque les modèles ( patterns en anglais). Modèles est entouré en rouge. Coupure de journal daté du 5/5/1967: Un plaisancier a vu un sous-marin fantôme qui heurta son bateau lors du passage du fleuve Douro. Il remarqua que ce n'était pas un sous- marin à cause de la lumière rouge était visible hors de l'eau et également à l'intérieur. 24/4/1967: Une petite fille est portée disparue à La Boca, en Espagne. Elena Rodriguez, 6 ans, est portée disparue après la rupture de ses parents. 23/4/1967: Une lumière rouge est vue par des pêcheurs espagnols. Elle était en mouvement vers la ville et des empreintes de pas étranges ont été relevées. Jour 6 14/6/1967: Un morceau d'un des articles de journaux rapporte qu'une lumière rouge mystérieuse a fait le tour du navire de croisière «La Reine d'Or». «Vers l'Ouest» est écrit à l'encre noire. Les gardes-côtes américains ont relevé «un déplacement rapide d'une lumière rouge» sous la surface au large des Iles Vierges. «Accalmie. Quelle est sa direction? Où est le quartier général?» «Il est dirigé vers les États-Unis» écrits à l'encre bleue. Jennifer Walker, 5 ans, est enlevée à son bungalow de vacances à Puerto Rico. 17/6/1967: Un certain «Mark Meltzer» reçoit une lettre de l'Observatoire de Philadelphie. Celui-ci rejette ses conclusions sur les lumières rouges et les enlèvements. Une note sur des «Modèles» est jointe au dossier. Jour 7 Un article de journal rapporte l'augmentation d'apparition de lumières rouges au large de la Floride. Les autorités soupçonnent une activité sous-marine russe. Un témoin raconte qu'il a vu des empreintes de pas ressemblant à des bottes militaires. Cette description est annotée du mot «Images !!!!» et «Ressemblent-elles à la photo irlandaise ?». Un autre témoin pense que les soviétiques de Cuba sont derrières ces apparitions, cependant cette article est annotée de «Faux, faux, faux» Un deuxième article de journal mentionne 3 kidnappings qui ont eu lieu dans la même semaine. La police des 2 villes concernées travaillent ensemble car il y a d'énormes ressemblances entre les 3 enlèvements. Les mots «Victimes féminines âgées de 5 à 7 ans, au cours d'une période de 7 jours» ont été soulignés et l'enquêteur a ajouté «Ils s'enhardissent». L'article parle également des parents qui placent l'heure du drame à Minuit, des débris de verre découpés soigneusement ont également été retrouvés sur place. 14/7/1967: Un rapport de police rapporte l'enlèvement de Melinda Jelenski, dans lequel la mère de la victime décrit son agresseur comme ayant un feu rouge attaché à sa tête, elle poursuit en disant que le kidnappeur était grand, rapide et athlétique. Une autre partie du rapport soutient que le ravisseur doit mesurer environ 2 mètres ( 6 feet 10 inches = 2,0828 mètres). Cette phrase est entourée et l'annotation suivante (De quelle hauteur est-elle ???» est griffonée à coté. La description mentionne que «Jelenski a entrevu le ravisseur de sa fille avec un objet pointu ressemblant à une épée, sans doute une arme ou un outil» Jour 9 Une plaquette de documentation de l'ONI ( Office of Naval Intelligence ou Bureau des Renseignements Maritimes ) est épinglée sur la carte, au dessus du bureau, avec la mention Top Secret, réservé à l'usage personnel de Mark Meltzer. Elle contient une liste d'évènements et d'observations, indiquant plusieurs points communs entre les 34 incidents. L'un des documents mentionne un lien «possible de --------zone interdite ---rejeté comme une théorie de complot---disparition du magnat Andrew Ryan-----». Certains mots ont été occultés mais il semblerait M. Andrew Ryan ait réussi à sécuriser la zone autour de Rapture comme une zone interdite avant la création de la ville. 14/8/1967: Une lettre d'un père dont l'enfant a disparu est jointe, demandant à l'enquêteur de l'aide pour trouver sa fille. Jour 10 ( Fin de la Phase 1 ) 28/9/1967: Une simple lettre adressée à Roscoe Inman de l'ONI par Mark Meltzer, notre enquêteur. La lettre remercie Inman d'avoir fait parvenir des rapports secrets. Meltzer a joint des informations récentes à sa lettre sur le «voyageur», sur les enlèvements et les localisations des rapts. Meltzer en conclut que le prochain lieu susceptible d'être sera St John dans le comté du New Brunswick au New Jersey et il a l'intention d'aller faire le guet dans la région. Il termine la lettre en disant qu'il joue cartes sur table. «Probablement une perte de temps, mais je suis frustré par l'inaction. Je ne peux plus dormir. Je reste là, hanté par le regard scrutateur des ces pauvres petites filles perdues... en attendant que je les retrouve.» 1/10/1967: Une note indique que Mark Meltzer a attendu pendant 3 nuits avant de prendre des photos d'une lumière rouge dans le port, puis une floue de la Grande Sœur. Il pense que la Grande Sœur l'a vue et l'a peut-être suivie. Deuxième phase thumb|250px|Le bureau de Mark Meltzer. Le site montre à présent le bureau de Mark dans son intégralité. Jour 1 : 23 Mai Sur le bureau, deux radiographies montrent que Mark a des côtes cassées et une jambe cassée. Les deux sont datées du 25/04/1968 et ont été faites dans un hôpital de New York. Une boite de pilules est placée sur le bureau. Elles sont à prendre 3 fois par jour contre la douleur et il y a une paire de béquilles vers la bibliothèque à droite de la salle. Il y a une carte de la fête des mères sur le bureau qui n'a pas été envoyé. Mark a écrit «Amanda, tu avais raison... C'est ma faute si elle est partie. Mais je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Tu as perdu espoir. Et si jamais nous avions tous deux perdu espoir.... nous l'aurions perdu à jamais... Avec Amour (toujours) Mark.» La carte est datée du 12/5/1968. Il y aussi une photo d'Amanda et de Cindy sur le bureau avec cette inscription : «Amanda et ma petite chérie. Photo de famille au printemps 67» Une lettre de divorce se trouve également à la droite de la pièce, datée du 29 avril 1968 et reçu le 20 Mai 1968. Amanda est en instance de divorce car Mark a «à la fois par l'acte et la négligence, a compromis imprudemment la sécurité et le bien-être de son épouse et de sa famille.» Jour 2 : 24 Mai 3 photographies sont apparues au milieu de la pièce. Celle du haut montre Cindy sur un cheval, la note écrite à l'arrière indique «à cheval près de Grand-Mère, ma petite fille courageuse ...dernière photo». Datée du 21/10/1967. Celle de gauche montre sa fille et Amanda autour d'un gâteau d'anniversaire. Le message griffoné au dos dit «3e Anni. Grandit plus vite qu'une mauvaise herbe!» Datée du 25/8/1964. Celle de droite montre Cindy sur la plage qui s'apprête à creuser un château de sable, annoté par «Ma fille l'architecte va construire son château !» Datée du 4/7/1963 Nouveau message sur le répondeur, de Phil Isidore de NUFOS ( National UFO Society ou Société Nationale des OVNI ) : «Mark, c'est Phil Isidore de NUFOS : Société Nationale des OVNI. Nous avons échangé des informations avec vous concernant des observations et des phénomènes marins...Bien, bien, honnêtement, nous commençons à être inquiets! Personne n'a reçu de vos nouvelles depuis quelques semaines...avec un peu de chance vous avez reçu le colis. Euh, laissez moi juste revérifier votre adresse...Je l'ai noté comme : 'Mark Meltzer, P.O. Box 4668, #32890, New York, New York; Zip Code 10163'. Nous espérons tous que vous allez bien, Mark. Contactez-nous!» Enfin, il y a une lettre de Meltzer pour Phil qui n'est pas encore envoyée : «Merci pour les livres, mais pourriez-vous ne pas envoyer de trop gros paquets à la poste? Des lettres et des cartes géographiques seulement. Je me suis cassé la jambe et c'est un véritable handicap pour la vie quotidienne. Je vous rappelle bientôt – Meltzer.» Jour 3 : 26 Mai 3 nouvelles photographies sont apparues au milieu de la pièce. Celle du haut montre la fille de Mark lorsqu'elle était un bébé. Celle de gauche montre sa fille avec ses pouces levés dans une chambre, probablement le bureau de Mark. Derrière est noté : 'Ma petite assistante (pas touche aux livres!) Printemps 65' Celle de droite montre sa fille ensevelie jusqu'au cou dans le sable. Au dos : 'Enfin la paix! Journée besogneuse - Montauk 65' Nouveau message sur le répondeur, de Roscoe Inman : « Meltzer, ici Inman, je viens juste d'apprendre pour votre accident - appelez-moi dès que possible et informez-moi de la situation. J'espère que vous avez une idée de ce à quoi nous nous opposons. Et... si vous avez trouvé une piste concernant la disparition de votre fille, dites-moi si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider. Je surveille toujours les renseignements, mais le silence est mortel, nous n'avons rien depuis des semaines maintenant » Jour 4 : 27 Mai 3 nouveaux documents sont apparus sur le mur. Le premier est une lettre envoyé à Jeremiah Lynch, lui demandant d'envoyer toute nouvelle information à la nouvelle adresse de Mark. Lynch lui aurait envoyé des documents concernant l'Atlantide ou la Lémurie. Le deuxième est un article de journal détaillant le kidnapping de Cindy Meltzer, la fille de Mark et Amanda. Il est daté du 27/10/1967. Le troisième est un dessin de la Grande Soeur, à l'origine de la jambe et des côtes cassées de Mark. On devine que la Grande Soeur l'a sciemment laissé en vie. L'attaque semble avoir eu lieu un certain temps après le kidnapping de Cindy. Une lettre froissée est apparue sur le sol, adressée à Roscoe Inman mais jamais envoyée, donnant plus de détails sur le kidnapping de la fille de Mark. Elle est datée du 23/11/1967. Il est marqué en conclusion : « Je ne peux plus le faire. Vais vous envoyer toutes mes recherches. Peut-être pourrez-vous reprendre là où j'ai arrêté. » A gauche de la pièce, un document daté du 06/03/1968 précise que Mark Meltzer a eu un examen psychiatrique complet et qu'il a été autorisé à quitter l'Hôpital Tollevue. Jour 5 : 28 Mai Une nouvelle lettre adressée à Roscoe Inman est apparue en face de la machine à écrire. Elle explique qu'après sa sortie de Tollevue, Mark partit à la recherche de la Grande Soeur. Il la trouva près de la rivière Hudson, et il réussit à l'enfermer dans un filet. Cependant, elle s'échappa en le tranchant, et écorcha le cou de Mark, avant de casser ses côtes. Mark fut sauvé par un conducteur de taxi qui avait pris un mauvais chemin : la lumière des phares la fit fuir. Nouveau message sur le répondeur, du détective Benny Stango : «Hé Meltzer, vous vous souvenez de moi? Inspecteur Benny Stango. Savez, le gars qui cherche votre fille? J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez fait salement amoché, en traînant autour des docks à 3 heures du matin. Hé, je suis sûr que vous avez une explication parfaitement raisonnable - comme la créature du lac noir nageant dans l'Hudson . Enfin, appelez-moi et faites-moi savoir ce qui s'est passé. Qui sait, p't'êt' même que je vous croirai. Foutu taré.» Jour 6 : 29 Mai thumb|200px|La mystérieuse boîte. thumb|200px|Chaque symbole équivaut à une lettre. Le bureau a été nettoyé, tout est de nouveau attaché à la carte sur le mur. Nouveau message sur le répondeur, encore une fois du détective Benny Stango : «Hey Meltzer, vieille branche, c'est Benny Stango. J'commence à m'inquiéter pour vous. Les voisins me racontent qu'ils ont vu une sorte de lumière rouge tournant autour de votre maison l'autre nuit. Vous ne savez rien sur ça, n'est-ce pas ? Appelez-moi. Au poste. AUJOURD'HUI!» Une boîte couverte de symbole est apparue. A côté, un message de Mark : « Elle était ici? Comment m'a-t-elle trouvé? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas attaqué? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose? Une arme? Une bombe artisanale? Que signifient tous ces symboles? » Son ouverture repose sur un puzzle : chaque symbole présent représente une lettre de l'alphabet. Les symboles recouvrant le reste de la boîte se traduisent par : « Je ne me souviens pas de mon anniversaire. Te souviens-tu de mon anniversaire? J'ai un nouvel anniversaire.». Le mot de passe pour ouvrir la boîte est ICF : en utilisant une correspondance chiffre-lettre telle que A=0, B=1, C=2, etc...cela revient à écrire la date 8/25 , qui est la date d'anniversaire de la fille de Mark, Cindy. Fichier:FileOppened lunchbox.png Fichier:FileBig sister.jpg Fichier:FileLunchbox inside message.jpg Le message sur la carte est : « Il fait froid ici-bas, papa, viens me chercher .» Jour 8 : 1er Juin Nouveau message sur le répondeur, de Roscoe Inman : « Meltzer, c'est Roscoe Inman. J'ai reçu votre message, mais je suis sur le terrain pour une mission de l'ONI et je n'ai pas pu accéder à une ligne privée avant maintenant. Ecoutez, je pense que vous devriez prendre tout cela avec des pincettes. Souvenez-vous, votre histoire a été publiée dans les journaux. Ce récent contact pourrait même ne pas être lié aux enlèvements. Ce pourrait être...une combine cruelle ou quelqu'un qui essaie de vous manipuler. A quelles fins, je n'ose y songer. En tout cas, réfléchissez-y, je dois y aller. » Jour 9 : 3 Juin Nouveau message sur le répondeur, de Phil Isidore : « Meltzer, ici Phil Isidore de la Société Nationale des OVNI. Je voulais vous répondre directement, et non, je ne connais aucun langage ou code associé à des observations aquatiques ou aériennes. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi vous demandez cela. Oh, mais, je reviens tout juste d'une grande conférence et j'ai une intéressante nouvelle information à partager avec vous! J'avais entendu parler de cette histoire auparavant, mais, eh bien, jusqu'à ce que je la lise moi-même, je n'ai simplement pas réalisé combien elle pouvait rassembler tous les phénomènes dont nous avons parlés. Je l'ai envoyé à votre boîte postale et quand elle arrivera, eh bien, vous savez, essayez d'en ignorer l'origine, ok? Parfois dans ce domaine, les gens sont obligés de révèler les informations de la manière qu'ils peuvent. Donc...regardez ça, nous reparlerons bientôt. » Sur la table près de la porte, 2 nouveaux documents sont apparus. thumb|250px|L'histoire d'Utropolis Le premier est un article de journal qui décrit une ville appelée Utropolis. L'article est écrit par un certain R. Killian Quain. Il décrit un homme portant une "batte froide, faite de fer et d'aluminium", se trouvant sur une place faite d'arches en acier et dont tous les magasins sont abandonnés. Il voit alors quelque chose qui a "à peu près la même taille et le même aspect qu'un tamia, avec de grands yeux vides." Un "Jusôme" bondit alors d'une vitre brisée, et s'approche du tamia, qui se met alors à hurler. Arrive alors un "Patri-Arche", un grand robot vêti d'une "armure grise terne, avec un crâne fait en acier", possédant une foreuse attachée à son bras droit, qui attaque et massacre le Jusôme. Le tamia et le Patri-Arche s'en vont, et le narrateur sort de sa cachette pour aller voir le cadavre du Jusôme qui était autrefois son ami. Il se rappelle alors de la ville telle qu'elle était auparavant, lorsqu'elle était encore "la promesse d'un paradis fait par l'homme". "Et cette promesse a été brisée". Le deuxième est une lettre de Phil expliquant l'histoire. R. Killian Quain est un auteur de science fiction qui est "apparu de nulle part, avec une mythologie élaborée et complète concernant des villes sous-marines, des combattants robotiques et d'autres ... curieuses choses!". L'éditeur de Visionary Wonder Stories, Lex Harlan, s'est rendu à plusieurs conférences organisées par la NUFOS et a prétendu que ces histoires étaient basées sur des faits réels. La fin de la lettre raconte que Quain s'est ensuite rapidement volatisé. La rumeur raconte qu'il serait devenu complètement fou, mais personne ne sait ce qu'il est réellement advenu de lui. Mark annote qu'il doute de la fiabilité et de la santé mentale des membres de la NUFOS, et il marque qu'il ne veut pas perdre de temps à lire l'histoire. Jour 10 : 4 Juin Nouveau message sur le répondeur, d'Amanda, la femme de Mark : « Mark, c'est Amanda et j'ai eu ton message...et je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je...je ne sais pas comment tu vas la trouver. C'est...je ne sais pas comment le dire, Mark, c'est...c'est illusionnel. Cela fait 7 mois, je pense que nous devons faire face à la réalité. Je pense que nous savons tous les deux...nous savons tous les deux. J'ai reçu un appel du Dr. Lyman l'autre jour. Je pense que tu devrais l'appeler. Aurevoir, Mark. » Deux nouveaux documents sont sur le sol. Le premier est une photographie des Mégalithes de Carrowmore en Irlande, accompagnée d'étranges symboles. Le deuxième est une lettre de Jeremiah Lynch accompagnant cette photographie. Il se dit "content d'être de retour dans l'affaire", et il suggère que les symboles sont une sorte de code. Il décrit ensuite la structure et l'histoire des mégalithes de la région, son "domaine de compétence". Mark annote un énorme : "PAS ENCORE". Jeremiah Lynch évoque ensuite une "civilisation pré-Babylonienne très avancée appelée Atlantide, qui aurait survécu en secret jusqu'à nos jours". Selon lui, "cette théorie - et seulement cette théorie - peut expliquer plusieurs mystères persistants, inclus celui des "Disparus" durant la période d'après-guerre. Mark a encerclé le mot "Disparus" à côté duquel il écrit : "Enquêter". Mark a barré la fin de la lettre et marqué : "CINGLÉ!!!". Jour 11 : 5 Juin Mark a réussi à ouvrir la mystérieuse boîte. Il a laissé derrière lui 2 notes, une sur le sol et l'autre sur son bureau. La première décrit ses tentatives pour découvrir le code, et sa réaction quant au contenu de la boîte. Mark est confus. Il pense que les dessins et la note sont de sa fille, mais il croît que cela "a pu être falsifié". Il écrit aussi : "J'ai besoin de preuves qu'elle est en vie. Je dois savoir OÙ ELLE EST...J'AI BESOIN DE PREUVES." La deuxième note semble avoir été écrite plus tard. Mark ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. "Ils ont pris toutes ces petites filles...et les ont changées. MAIS EN QUOI? ET POURQUOI?". Il interprète mal le dessin de Cindy, considérant qu'il s'agit d'un "requin dans le ciel" et "d'anges et de monstres". Il a peur que Cindy ne souffre d'hallucinations. Mark conclut finalement que ce qu'il a trouvé dans la boîte est bien de la main de Cindy, mais que "quelqu'un la force à dire ces choses...à DESSINER ces choses." Il ne sait plus quoi faire : "Je ne sais pas qui je peux croire pour ça...j'ai déjà pris trop de risques...dorénavant à chacune de mes actions...la vie de ma fille est en jeu." Jour 12 : 9 Juin Nouveau message sur le répondeur, de Phil Isidore : « Mark, vous m'avez posé des questions sur les "Disparus" l'autre jour. Ok, je pense que vous vous référez à la vague de disparitions qui a eu lieu juste après la IIème Guerre Mondiale et qui a touché toute l'Amérique - je veux dire toute l'Europe, non plutôt, le monder entier! Nous parlons d'individus exceptionnels - des docteurs, des scientifiques, des artistes de talent, des hommes d'affaires prospères. A l'époque, l'incident fut, assez étrangement, ignoré par les journaux. Mais le plus étrange c'est que nous parlons des années 1946-1947 , et vous savez ce qui est arrivé à cette époque? Bingo! Toutes les observations prodigieuses : Mont Rainier, Île de Maury, Roswell. Coincidence? Je ne pense pas! En tout cas, un magazine hippie a fait sa couverture sur les "Disparus" ce mois-ci. Lisez-le! » Jour 13 : 10 Juin Deux nouveaux documents sont apparus, ils sont extraits du journal The Monthly Undergrounder dont parlait Phil Isidore la veille. Ils parlent des Disparus en expliquant que tout cela a eu lieu de 1946 à 1950, peu après la fin de la IIème Guerre Mondiale. Jour 14 : 11 Juin Nouveau message sur le répondeur, du détective Benny Stango : « Yo Meltzer, Inspecteur Stango à l'appareil. Alors comme ça j'ai entendu parlé d'étranges faits et gestes à toute heure de la nuit. J'dois admettre Meltzer, ça m'a drôlement frappé. Un type fait des recherches sur les disparitions de petites filles partout dans le monde, et puis sa propre gosse se fait enlever. J'suis toujours en train de connecter ensemble les pièces du puzzle sur ce cas. Hé, vous savez, ça pourrait être la coïncidence de ce foutu siècle, ou ça pourait être, vous savez, quelque chose que vous n'me dites. Disons juste que j'suis peut-être prêt à vous croire. Peut-être qu'on devrait avoir une petite conversation. Franchement, je préfèrerait la manière douce. Mais si vous n'acceptez pas ma proposition, comme vous le savez, on peut toujours faire ça correctement. Pensez-y Meltzer. » Un nouveau document est apparu, dans lequel Mark a noté toutes les informations qui lui semblaient importantes des articles concernant les Disparus. Elle fait référence à certains noms tels que J.S. Steinman, Yi Suchong ou encore Julie Langford. Il s'interroge sur l'utilité de ces recherches. Jour 15 : 12 Juin Nouveau message sur le répondeur, de Roscoe Inman : « Meltzer, c'est Inman. Je sais que j'ai promis de vous envoyer des informations sur la situation des personnes disparues mais...écoutez, j'ai envie de vous prévenir. Avec les récents évènements, l'ONI est devenu un coffre-fort. Ils nous nous font préparer des dossiers sur des dissidents potentiels. Des personnalités instables. La paranoia est fortement présente à tous les niveaux. Je vous conseille de faire profil bas, et faites attentions à vous.» Un nouveau document parle de l'histoire d'un professeur new-yorkais à la recherche du Docteur Steinman. Jour 16 : 13 Juin Deux nouveaux documents sont apparus. Le premier est un article en allemand accroché au mur. Sa traduction donne : "Ces personnes restent un mystère. Même après 20 ans, des centaines de cas impliquant des personnes disparues restent non résolus. Dans le chaos de la IIème Guerre Mondiale et durant le remodelage du gouvernement, les élus locaux et les autorités américaines ont reçu des centaines de rapports de personnes manquantes. On pensait que les disparus avaient fui le pays. Mais aujourd'hui, un nouveau mouvement demande au gouvernement de réouvrir une fois de plus l'enquête." Le second est une lettre remerciant Jeremiah Lynch. Des lettres de fans encourageant Mark accrochées au mur sont aussi présentes. Jour 17 : 13 Juin De nombreux documents concernant les Disparus sont apparus. thumb|Le secret de Turtle Bay. Le premier concerne de mystérieux évènements ayant eu lieu à Turtle Beach en Australie, en 1947. 3 personnes, le docteur Miller, Kyburz et May J. Carmody se tenaient sur la plage avec leurs affaires, juste avant qu'une lumière rouge se dirigeant vers eux ne soit aperçue en dessous de la surface de l'eau. Ils disparurent sans laisser de trace. Le deuxième se trouve dans la machine à écrire de Mark. Y sont écrites les recherches faites, mais on y trouve surtout la description du petite fille chantant dans un parc, alors que son père vient la chercher. Mark, songeur, se souvient de Cindy. Le troisième est un extrait froissé d'un journal chinois, rapportant la disparition du Docteur Yi Suchong. Il est daté de Décembre 1946. Le quatrième est un article parlant de la disparition de Julie Langford. Il est daté de 1949. Le dernier est un un nouvel article de journal, cette fois extrait du Times of Bombay. De nombreuses personnes ont disparues dans le tumulte engendré par la prise d'indépendance, y compris de "jeunes penseurs surdoués". Jour 18 : 17 Juin Nouveau message sur le répondeur, de Ulrich Broder, un reporter allemand : « Monsieur Meltzer, c'est moi qui ai écrit l'article dont vous parliez, si vous désirez consulter mes recherches sur cette affaire, cela peut s'arranger. Elles sont assez longues. La plupart des gens ici n'y portent aucun intérêt. J'ai désespérément essayé de trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qui prendrait ce problème au sérieux. Contactez-moi dès que vous le pouvez, s'il-vous-plaît. Merci » Un nouveau document concernant les Disparus est de plus apparu. Jour 19 Une cassette audio d'une interview de Phil Isidore est posée à droite de la pièce. Il parle des anciennes disparitions et des récents kidnappings, et il émet l'hypothèse d'une connexion entre les deux. Jour 20 : 25 Juin thumb|Photographie de James Millard Oakes Sur le mur est à présent accrochée une photographie d'un disparu : James Millard Oakes. Un article explique qu'un groupe appelé la "Ligue James Millard Oakes" s'est formé suite à sa disparition. Pour ses membres, toutes les disparitions étaient dues à une conspiration de l'Union Soviétique. Nouveau message sur le répondeur, de Roscoe Inman : « Meltzer, c'est Inman. Si j'ai rencontré ces gens du groupe "James Oakes?" Parfaitement. Nous avons un certain nombre de gens à la tête de notre organisation qui adhèrent à ces théories, mais comme elles concernent les Disparus, c'est assez clair que c'est une impasse. J'ai vu des rapports intérieurs des soviétiques, et l'idée qu'ils sont derrière tout ça, eh bien, est totalement erronée. Je vais essayer de vous faire glisser une copie, et tenez-moi informé. » Un extrait de journal est aussi apparu. Il parle d'une Expédition au Shambhala, menée par l'héritière de la famille Roget, Céleste Roget, une française. Elle aurait menée une expédition dans l'Himalaya, à la recherche de son père, qu'elle croyait être à Shambhala, une ville mythique où les plus grands esprits seraient réunis. L'expédition s'est soldée par un désastre, et Roget fut la seule survivante. Un dernier document présent montre qu'avant son départ, elle était critiquée, notamment par l'ambassadeur des Etats-Unis. Jour 21 : 26 et 30 Juin Nouveaux messages sur le répondeur. Le premier est de Céleste Roget et date du 26 juin: « Monsieur...Meltzer? Je ne sais pas comment vous avez trouvé ce numéro, mais...j'espère que vous allez arrêter d'appeler, s'il-vous-plaît. Je ne parle plus de mon père désormais. Du moins pas en public. Et si vous êtes ce que vous dites être, je vous conseillerais...de ne plus en parler non plus...ou...de ne pas vous déranger à chercher, cela vous mènera seulement à la misère. Mais si vous êtes ce que vous dites être, alors...je vous souhaite du courage ainsi qu'à votre fille. Je suis désolé pour vous. Bonne nuit et...s'il-vous-plaît, n'appelez plus ici, merci. » Le second est de Jeremiah Lynch et date du 30 juin : « Eh bien, je pensais vous avoir enfin contacté, mais...apparemment je parle encore avec une fichue machine. Allo? Allo?...Oh. Je suspecte avoir été un peu laissé de côté dans l'enquête en cours, n'est-ce pas? Je souhaiterai vraiment que vous me laissiez connaître le statut actuel, parce que je pourrai avoir un certain nombre de pistes qui valent peut-être la peine d'être considérées. En fait, je viens juste de vous envoyer un livre concernant le Triangle Nord Atlantique. Je suis sûr que vous allez le trouver intéressant. C'est...euh...comment dire ça...un livre populaire? Plutôt un...petit livre de poche tape-à-l'oeil, en fait. Mais...je pense réellement que l'auteur a mis la main sur des informations vraiment vitales. On se recontactera, Mr. Meltzer, merci. » De nouvelles lettres de fans sont apparues. Jour 22 Celeste Roget a donné à Mark une lettre indiquant qu'il ne devrait pas s'impliquer dans tout ce dont elle est impliquée, et qu ' "ils" sont toujours à l'écoute, il la surveillent, elle et tout ce qu'elle fait. Mark a rédigé une lettre qui dit qu'il a été suivi par un inconnu et il a essayé de le poursuivre , mais l'homme-mystère lui a glissé entre les doigts . Il a deviné qu'il était un policier infiltré ou l'agresseur aux yeux rouges (Grande Soeur). Il y avait aussi un billet en disant que si vous avez des questions sur "les disparitions " une réunion de la Ligue James Oakes Millard sera organisée mardi à 19h. Sur l'étagère à droite du bureau , il y a une cassette audio qui contient un discours prononcé par Clint Chessman. Le nom de la cassette est «The Deep Red Secret." Clint explique que l'Union soviétique a été la cause des Disparitions: "Et c'est pour cette raison que James Millard Oakes a disparu, il savait comment Staline a tenu le pouvoir, Staline a massacré tout les Russes qu'il pensait être menaçants, toute la Russie avec un cerveau. Ainsi, les communistes nous ont réduit à leur niveau. Ils ont détruit une génération de génies américains et nous ne trouverons jamais leurs corps. Le KGB a une façon de vous faire disparaître! Parce que vous apprendrez à lire entre les gros titres, vous avez appris à percevoir, oui, sur ce qui se cache derrière les plis du rideau de fer. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, la vérité doit sortir! " Jour 23 Le chapeau est placé sur la table de chevet, à gauche de la pièce. Il y a des livres sur le plancher avec une paire de jumelles. Il y a aussi un enregistrement intitulé "Rapture Records" sur le bureau. L'enregistrement est lui-même à l'intérieur du tourne-disque et peut être joué. Il semble que quelqu'un a envoyé cet enregistrement à Mark. Les paroles de "Lève-toi , Rapture, Lève-toi »: '' O lève-toi, Rapture, lève-toi, Nos espoirs se tournent vers le ciel. O lève-toi, Rapture, lève-toi, Sur tes ailes nos rêves voleront. Une ville dans les océans profonds, Une promesse que nous allons toujours garder, Pour surveiller le prix que nous aurons à payer, Donc, lève-toi, lève-toi, surpasse-toi ! O lève-toi, Rapture, lève-toi, Nous chantons gaiement ce refrain. O lève-toi, Rapture, lève-toi, '' '' Pour nous aider à écraser les parasites. Une ville chez Poséidon, Un ensemble d'idéaux que nous adorons, Une philosophie que nous pouvons tous embrasser, Donc, lève-toi, lève-toi, surpasse-toi ! '' À la fin de la chanson, une voix de fillette se fait entendre «Papa? Où es-tu papa? Quand vas-tu venir me chercher?" On ne sait pas si l'enfant entendu sur l'enregistrement est la fille de Mark, Cindy, ou une autre fillette (bien que cela ressemble à une petite soeur à la voix un peu plus grave). Une note dactylographiée à côté de l'enregistrement montre cependant que Mark croit que c'est la voix de sa fille. Cela confirmerait ses soupçons sur la poursuite de la Grande Soeur . Qle fait que ce soit la voix de sa fille n'a pas été confirmé par Mark. Parfois une voix semblable peut être entendu à la radio après un certain temps, si elle est masquée par un tas de fond statique et c'est pour cette raison que Mark ne tire aucune conclusion hâtive. '''NB : Des disques vinyles de cette musique sont envoyés aux fans soutenant Meltzer avec leurs lettres.' Jour 24 Après avoir reçu le dossier, Mark est encore perplexe et ne sait pas ce que signifie le message. Mais il sait où chercher pour sa fille, comme on le voit par ses écrits sur les billets éparpillés autour de son bureau. Les notes en question ont été rédigés sur la dernière des deux pages qui ont été arrachés à l'Undergrounder Monthly. Les pages décrivent un homme du nom d'Orrin Oscar Lutwidge (l'inventeur), qui prétend qu'il sait où «les Disparus» sont allés. Il a ensuite disparu sans laisser de trace et la dernière chose qu'il a dit était que Rapture était réelle. Mark ne sait pas s'il a trouvé Rapture, s'il a été enlevé. Il est également mentionné que Lutwidge a correspondu avec Celeste Roget sur les théories des villes perdues. Mark a reçu une lettre de Celeste, qui lui demandait d'arrêter ses investigations afin de ne pas tomber dans le même piège qu'elle. La lettre est également présente sur le bureau, à côté des pages déchirées.En outre, si la radio de Mark est laissé allumée assez longtemps, quelques mots déformés peuvent être entendus avec l'accent d'Atlas, mais pas de mots ou de phrases spécifiques peuvent être établis grâce à la distorsion ce qui signifie qu'on ne peut être sûr. Jour 25: 3 Juillet Nouveau message sur le répondeur, de Charles Molley, avocat d'Amanda Meltzer, concernant le statut du divorce : « Euh, oui, bonjour Mr. Meltzer. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore parlés, mais je suis assez certain qui nous allons devenir très proches. Mon nom est Charles Molley, je suis l'avocat d'Amanda Meltzer. J'ai attendu d'entendre une répondre concernant l'assignation que nous vous avons envoyé il y a de ça quelques semaines. Mais allons droit au but, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez téléphoné à ma cliente à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours. Elle vous a assez bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne veut désormais plus vous parler, Mr. Meltzer. Je préfèrerai ne pas avoir à le formaliser avec une ordonnance du tribunal. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit d'autre à lui dire, je vous recommande chaudement pour que cela passe par moi. Merci, Mr. Meltzer.» Mark était sur le point d'écrire une lettre à Amanda pour lui dire qu'il l'aime toujours, mais pour une raison quelconque, il s'est arrêté.